Regret
by PurpleGyu
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, sehun tau itu. Dan Sehun menyesal karna sudah menyia-nyiakan Jongin. / bad summary / KaiHun Slight!KaiSoo / Gaje abal abal / RnR please!


Menyesal? Satu kata yang hingga kini selalu terngiang dalam benakku. Entahlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan diriku, dengan hatiku.

Semuanya berawal sejak hubunganku dengannya berakhir. Namanya Jongin, pria tampan dengan kulit tan sexy nya, pemilik mata teduh yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatap kedalam irisnya, pria yang sangat lembut dan perhatian.

Jongin itu pria yang baik-sangat baik. Namun sayang, karna kebodohanku aku justru mengecewakannya, aku melukainya. Melukai pria yang jelas-jelas mencintaiku dengan tulus. Menerimaku tanpa memandang siapa diriku dan keluargaku. Namun karna kebodohanku, dia pergi. Pergi dari hidupku bersama cintanya yang baru.

 **Regret**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyun, Do Kyungsoo and Other.**

 **Pair: KaiHun. Slight! KaiSoo**

 **Genre: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: FF ini asli punya saya, castnya milik Tuhan, keluarga agensi dan fans,tapi Jongin punya saya xD**

Sehun menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Yang jelas saat ini ia tengah dilanda kegelisahan. Sudah 3bulan berlalu sejak hubungannya dengan Jongin berakhir namun, entah mengapa hatinya selalu merasa resah. Ia merindukan Jongin, Sehun merindukan pria itu. Sehun rindu saat saat bersama Jongin, perhatiannya, tatapan matanya, semuanya Sehun merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Kim Jongin.

Namun, Sehun sadar ia sudah tak memiliki hak apapun untuk sekedar merindukan pria itu. Sehun sudah mengecewakan pria itu, Sehun sudah melepaskan pria itu demi pria lain yang sudah jelas malah mengecewakannya.

 _'_ _Hhahhhh…'_ lagi lagi Sehun menghela nafasnya. Entahlah, jika mengingat Jongin selalu ada rasa sesak yang terasa menghimpit dadanya member rasa nyeri yang enggan pergi walaupun Sehun sudah mencoba menghilangkannya dengan memukul dadanya.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menemui Jongin dan meminta maaf kepada pria itu. Inginnya juga, ia mengucapkan rasa menyesalnya. Sungguh ia baru menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkan pria itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia mencintai pria itu. Sehun sadar ia bodoh karna baru menyadari perasaannya sekarang, sehun tau ia sangatlah bodoh karna menyadari perasaannya disaat semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dari yang Sehun dengar dari joonmyun sahabatnya yang merupakan kakak sepupu Jongin, saat ini Jongin sudah bahagia bersama pria lain. Jongin sudah memiliki pengganti dirinya, yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus tidak seperti dirinya yang justru menyakiti Jongin. Saat ini Jongin telah menjalin dengan pria manis bertubuh mungil, Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

Inginnya Sehun marah, inginnya Sehun memaki sahabatnya itu. Tapi apa haknya? Bahkan Kyungsoo tak ttau jika dirinya dulu pernah menjalin hubungan bersama Jongin, karna saat itu Kyungsoo masih tinggal di Jepang bersama ayah dan ibunya. Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu ia kembaaali ke Korea dan entah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kekasih Jongin Sehun tak tau, dan dia tak mau tau karna itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sehun masih Ingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasa sesak dihatinya saat ia tau bahwa kini Jongin menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dirinya menangis ditengah derasnya hujan saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat kebersamaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sakit. Rasanya sungguh sakit. Tapi sehun tak bisa berbuat apa apa, walaupun hatinya perih sehun tetap mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya dihadapan Kyungsoo. Bersikap seolah tak tau apa apa dan tak mengenal Jongin. Sehun hanya akan tersenyum miris saat Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Jongin. Betapa baik dan perhatiannya Jongin. Betapa Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Inginnya Sehun berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya terluka, tapi Sehun tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo, ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu kecewa. Yang kembali bisa sehun lakukan hanyalah berusaha tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu. Ikut bahagia untuk Kyungsoo, walaupun kenyataannya Sehun harus merasakan sakit dihatinya yang entah kapan bisa sembuh.

"Hun… Sehun." sehun terlonjak saat mendengar suara pekikan seseorang yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Sehun menatap Joonmyun datar.

"Apa? Kenapa kau mengagetkanku Hyung?" dengus Sehun. joonmyun berdecak kesal melihat Sehun yang seperti itu.

"Kau kenpa melamun terus eoh?" Tanya pria dengan senyum angelic itu kepada sehun.

"A-apa? Aku tidak melamun Hyung." Elak sehun, pria albino itu berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya agar orang dihadapannya kini mempercayainya. Namun percuma saja, sehun tak akan bisa berbohong kepada Joonmyun.

"Kau berbohong." Ucap joonmyun memicingkan matanya menatap sehun penuh selidik. Sehun yang ditatap oleh joonmyun seprti itu menjadi sedikit gelagapan.

"A-aku benar benar tidak apa-apa Hyung, aishh."

"Hey kau tau aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tau kapan kau berbohong dan tidak. Sekarang katakana padaku ada apa denganmu?"

"Ahh sudahlah Hyung aku sungguh tak apa."

Joonmyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan. Sehun itu pria yang keras kepala asal kau saja. Mungkin saat ini Sehun memang belum mau menceritakannya, joonmyun akan menagih ceritanya nanti.

"Hahhh yasudahlah, percuma saja memaksamu untuk membuka mulutmu itu untuk bercerita." Akhirnya joonmyun menyerah untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Kemudian hening diantara mereka, tak ada yang berniat membuat percakapan. Sehun yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan joonmyun tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu. Haruskah ia memberitahu sehun?

Lama ia berfikir akhirnya Joonmyun membuka suara juga.

"Ah iya aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Ucap joonmyun tiba-tiba mmecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya menatap joonmyun Tanya.

"Mwo?" Tanya sehun. dapat sehun lihat joonmyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku mantelnya yang dia yakini adalah sebuah undangan. Apakah joonmyun akan menikah? Pikirnya.

"Ini…" joonmyun menyerahkan undangan kepada sehun dengan ragu "Ini undangan pertunangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo." Ucap joonmyun.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung sehun berdetak tak beraturan. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. Secepat itukah? Secepat itukah Jongin melupakannya hingga kini pria itu memutuskan untuk bertunangan? Oh rasanya sehun tak mampu menghirup udara disekitarnya dengan baik. Semuanya terasa sesak. Bahkan kini ia merasakan matanya memanas siap mengeluarkan cairan asin yang siap mengalir dengan derasnya.

Joonmyun menatap sehun iba. Bagaimanapun juga joonmyun tau bagaimana kisah Jongin dan Sehun dari awal karna memang dia yang menjodohkan mereka. Joonmyun sudah menganggap sehun seperti adiknya sendiri, maka dari itu dia mengenalkan sehun kepada Jongin.

Namun apa mau dikata, sebarapa inginpun joonmyun sehun menjadi adik iparnya jika kenyataannya hubungan jongin dan sehun harus berakhir. Berakhir karna memang kesalahan sehun sendiri. Kenyataan Sehun yang ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih disaat pria _pale skin_ itu menjalin hubungannya dengan jongin membuatnya marah terhadap sehun. namun seberapa marahpun joonmyun terhadap sehun, joonmyun tidak bisa membenci sehun. joonmyun terlalu menyayangi sehun. cukup baginya melihat sehun yang pada akhirnya menyadarii kesalahannya. Joonmyun tidak tega ketika melihat sehun yang terpuruk karna pada akhirnya menyadari cintanya untuk jongin, walau kenyataannya sudah terlambat ia menyadari itu.

"Sehunnie, kau baik-baik saja?" panggil joonmyun pelan. Joonmyun menyentuh pelan tangan sehun pelan lalu menggenggamnya berusaha memberinya kekuatan.

Sehun menatap Joonmyun dengan mata yang sudah memerah, berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Namun joonmyun tau senyum itu penuh luka.

"Aku .. aku baik baik saja _hyung_." Sehun berusaha tersenyum, namun airmatanya justru mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Sehunnie.."

Sehun tertawa canggung berusaha menghapus air matanya walau percuma "Haha bodoh kenapa aku harus menangis?" sehun masih berusaha menghapus airmatanya. Joonmyun menatap sehun iba, joonmyun membawa sehun kedalam dekapannya.

"Menangislah jika itu memang bisa membuatmu tenang _Sehunnie_." Bisik joonmyun mengelus kepala sehun sayang. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher joonmyun menumpahkan tangisnya.

" _Hyung_ hiks.. rasanya sakit sekali." Ucap sehun disela tangisnya. Joonmyun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sehun, mengucapkan kata kata penenang untuknya, seperti _'semuanya akan baik-baik saja.' 'kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Jongin, sehunnie.'_. sehun makin terisak dipelukan Joonmyun.

"Apa sudah sangat hiks terlambat _Hyung_? Aku mencintainya hiks."

 **TBC**

 **Hai saya datang bawa ff abal abal saya hehehe**

 **Sedih sekarang ff KaiHun makin jarang u.u**

 **Oh iya ini ff uda lama sebenernya Cuma baru sempet dilanjut, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu** **J**

 **151807 || PurpleGyu**


End file.
